


Anaheim? All the time!

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Roselia was given the biggest opportunity: to play overseas at an American venue! Yukina, in a bold and surprising move, invites Tsugumi Hazawa as their guest in their overseas adventures! How will these events play out, and how will Sayo handle all of this!? (based on my personal experiences at Chara Expo)
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. The announcement.

Roselia was a band formed by five individuals who were extremely passionate about their music. They had undergone through many trials and hardships, but it seems like the fruits of their labor finally paid off. The band, along with their rivals: Poppin’ Party and Raise a Suilen, got invited to perform at an overseas’ event! Taking place at the Anaheim Convention Center in California, this was a pretty big deal for Roselia! They didn’t even think that their music would reach overseas, and were pretty surprised that they had fans from across the globe. 

Since it was such an important event, Roselia rehearsed even more than they usually did. The blue rose musicians wanted to impress their western audiences after all! Not to mention, their local fans flying to a different country entirely just to see them perform. Sayo, Rinko, and Ako personally had to sacrifice some game time to perfect their craft, but at last...it was the day before their flight. 

“By the way, Sayo.” Their lead vocalist, Yukina, motioned for the guitarist to come over. “I’ve brought you an early Christmas present, think of it was a good luck charm before our performance.” She said with a pretty confident look on her face. While Yukina initially only cared about improving performance, she was now actively looking out for every member’s wellbeing, but sometimes their leader goes a little too far beyond expectations. 

“A present...for me? Why thank you, Minato-san. I must admit that I didn’t have much time to prepare because I have spent most of my efforts for our huge performance.” Sayo explained herself. “I shall get you something while we’re at United States, if you’d like. Anyways...I assume that’s what this big box is for?” She inquired, pointing at the oddly large gift-wrapped present that Yukina was wheeling in a trolley. The huge box had...holes in it? And it seemed loosely gift-wrapped too… 

Lisa, Ako, and Rinko looked at each other in confusion, seemingly clueless about all of this. “Lisa-nee...any ideas as to what’s in that box?” Ako whispered to Lisa, but even Yukina’s closest person was equally confused as she was. “Indeed, open it.” was all Yukina could say, trying her best not to crack a smile and maintain her current composure as Sayo proceeded to lift the top of the box!

“Surprise, Sayo-san!!” Without warning, a wild Tsugumi Hazawa jumped out of the present box! “I’m going with Roselia as a guest for your USA gig! Thank you for granting me the opportunity!” Afterglow’s keyboardist politely bowed at Yukina. “No need to thank me. Besides, I wanted to repay your efforts for being my keyboard player when we were performing Marina’s song.”  
Sayo was awestruck. So much was happening at once, and she didn’t have enough time to process this current development! “H-Hazawa-san...w...wait, you’re going with us...Christmas Present!? M-Minato-san, you can’t just decide these things by yourself!!” Sayo exclaimed with a flustered look on her face. 

Everyone in Roselia and Afterglow knew that Sayo and Tsugumi had eyes for each other. Often, Mitake Ran would catch the two flirting while in the cafe or Yukina spots Tsugumi messaging Sayo on LINE, looking very absentminded. “I’m glad you like the present, Sayo. Do your best so you don’t disappoint our enthusiastic audience.” She said with a wink.

“G...Geez. Anyway, I...erm, am glad you can attend our overseas concert, Hazawa-san. With your eyes on me, I shall be able to deliver a performance that you won’t forget. I promise.” Sayo made a bold claim towards Tsugumi, who gave a big smile as a response.

“Of course, Sayo-san! I’ll be there to make sure your guitar and Roselia will be 1000% Tsugurrific!” She energetically exclaimed! Sayo accepted her enthusiasm with gratitude, vowing that she’ll do her best. As practice came to an end, the girls went home to prepare their suitcases as they all agreed to meet up at the airport at 4 AM. 

Sayo was packing her suitcase with little to no difficulties. She knew the essentials and she easily got it done: clothes, toiletries, and her laptop. Just in case she could sneak in a bit of NFO during their free time, but she highly doubted it. Suddenly, she found her phone vibrating due to a call. “Oh, it’s Tsugumi.” Sayo said her first name to herself when no one was around. “Hello, Hazawa-san? Are things alright on your end?”

“Yeah!! Erm, well...kinda. I’m getting too nervous and I’m unsure what to pack. Do you mind staying on the phone with me while I do so?” She asked Sayo, as a yellow suitcase was right in front of her completely empty.

“Not at all, shall I run you through a checklist? Perhaps that would help.” Sayo offered, taking out a pen and paper to scribble some items. “That’d be great, Sayo!” The girl happily took her up on it, not even noticing that she dropped the honorific at the end. “Alright, Hazawa-san...let’s see...clothes? Enough for a few nights and days.” Tsugumi proceeded to scramble around her room, folding clothes neatly and putting them in the suitcase.

“Done! What next?” She asked, inquiring about her next move. “Airport-friendly toiletries would be ideal here. I hear American airports get strict with this kind of stuff, so only bring travel-sized ones.” Tsugumi agreed with her, packing up mini-versions of shampoo and conditioner bottles, soap, toothpaste, and other various hygienic supplies that she needed. “Sorry about this, Sayo...I really didn’t need much help after all. I think I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Sayo felt her heart skip a beat after that! God, her heart was racing right now! “N-No worries. I appreciate you coming along with us anyway. It really...means a lot. How is Afterglow handling this?”

“Ahaha, uhm...everyone is mostly supportive and is requesting lots of photos and souvenirs! As for Ran-chan...well, you know how her rivalry is. Still, I’m pretty excited! I didn’t think I’d get an opportunity to visit the United States! I’m even surprised that Yukina-senpai managed to convince my parents of all people...your leader is amazing!”

“I will admit, Roselia grew quite a lot since we first started...and Minato-san is no exception. She’s an amazing person whom I have a high amount of respect for...yet I find her being mischievous as of recently. Must be Imai-san or Udagawa-san’s influence…” Sayo mumbled, before taking a big yawn. “I apologize, it seems exhaustion is getting to me.”

“Ohh...don’t let me keep you up, Sayo! We probably should sleep earlier tonight anyway because we have to wake up sooooo early tomorrow.” 

“Right then, goodnight....Tsugumi.”

“Hey, Sayo?”

“...mm, yes?”

“I love you, hehe. Goodnight.”

“L-Love you too.” She gave a little kiss over the phone, ending the conversation.

Thus ended the preparations for their Anaheim trip. With enthusiasm, anticipation and excitement, the stage was set for Roselia’s great journey ahead!


	2. Day 0 - The first night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the girls travel all the way from Japan to America. It was a long flight, so how will they spend the rest of their night?

The sun wasn’t even out yet. It was still dark outside, and yet Roselia and Tsugumi found themselves at the airport. Both Ako and Rinko found it difficult to sleep due to excitement, so they ended up playing MMOs until the meeting time. Sayo was tempted to join them, but someone had to be responsible, right? Yukina and Lisa ended up being just fine, and the guest of honor managed to sleep properly as well! 

“Does everyone have their luggage and belongings? We will be boarding momentarily.” Sayo asked everyone, doing rounds and making sure no accidental mishaps happened.

“Yeee~es.” Everyone replied in unison, combined with sleep deprivation influencing their tone.

“Not to fret, we should be able to get some rest once we get onboard. Just bear with it for a bit.” 

Usually, being Roselia’s mom was Lisa’s job, when did Sayo end up becoming their second mother? Regardless, the group managed to successfully ride their plane. Sayo wasn’t sure if Yukina planned this, but: Ako and Rinko were seated together, so were Yukina and Lisa. This left...Sayo and Tsugumi being paired together.

“Ha...haza...Tsugumi-san.” Sayo managed to nervously stammer out. “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

“Oh, I’m perfectly comfortable! Thank you!” She beamed a big smile at Sayo, albeit it was clear that she was feeling sleepy. “Being by your side is really comfy, I hope if you don’t mind if I...snzz…” Tsugumi suddenly rested her head on Sayo’s shoulder, falling asleep. It seemed like fatigue was catching up to her after all.

“No, I don’t mind one bit…” Sayo quietly whispered, letting the girl rest on her head as she quietly browsed some of the music magazines she brought with her to read as the plane took off. Moments later, Sayo also found herself sleeping next to Tsugumi without realizing it.

The group slept soundly and peacefully, letting the heaviness of fatigue lull them for a good few hours. The plane ride was pretty long, spanning from an early morning flight to an evening flight, as the group managed to safely arrive at 5:00 PM Central Standard Time.

The group ended up relying on Yukina and Sayo’s knowledge of English to secure themselves a cab for their hotel room. Sayo’s English was fluent, she paid attention in class and got high marks after all. Meanwhile, Yukina’s English was perfectly fine...except her pronunciation was a bit exaggerated. Perhaps it’s how she thought English was meant to be spoken.

“We’re finally here at the hotel, graciously provided to us by the event organizers.” Yukina pointed at large building labeled “The Marriott.” The group ventured inside, and was wowed by how huge the room was! It was essentially a suite with a door that separated the living room and the bedroom. 

“Wait, Minato-san...there’s only three beds here. You couldn’t possibly be suggesting…” Sayo pulled Yukina aside, whispering to her ear.

“My, whatever could you be implying, Sayo?” 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to get back at you for this.” Sayo gave their vocalist a playful nudge, before heading towards the bedroom area and proceeding to unpack their belongings alongside Tsugumi.

Around 6 PM, the group was clearly famished from their flight. “Shall we call room service? I-I can offer to pay! It’s the least I could do to repay this generous gift you’ve all given me…” Tsugumi suggested.

“No, it’s quite alright.” Sayo immediately turned that notion down. “I think it would be better to have dinner somewhere around here. We can eat food that we don’t normally have back at home.”

“How about something American, then~?” Lisa suggested towards the hungry crowd.

“Why not? I’m not too picky myself.” Yukina mused in.

“If that’s the case, Ako and Rinrin want pizza! Pizza’s American, right!?” Ako added with excitement.

“N-No...I think pizza is Italian…” Rinko quietly whispered.

“I kind of wanted burgers and fries…” Sayo mumbled to herself, before sighing heavily. “Well, if Hazawa-san is fine with it. Does pizza sound acceptable?”  
“Hm? Ah, yes! And I’ll pay for everyone’s orders this time, I won’t be taking no for an answer! I’d feel really guilty if you guys just let me board for free!” With Tsugumi’s strong will, the group ended up caving in towards her offer.

One cab trip with difficult English later, the girls ended up at this joint called Blaze Pizza! The pies were baked to a crisp, and you could customize the pies however you wanted. Not to mention, all sodas from the fountain were made with real cane sugar, instead of artificial flavorings.

“I must admit, I’m actually glad I went along with the majority vote. This is quite nice.” Sayo munched on a piping-hot slice of pizza, fresh from the oven.

“Sayo-san, you have some crumbs on your face!” Tsugumi pouted, taking a napkin and wiping it for her.

The rest of Roselia poked fun at Sayo for having Tsugumi as a babysitter, to which a flustered Sayo munched more pizza in embarrassment. After everyone had their meal, they all decided to take a quick trip to the supermarket across from their hotel: Target.  
The girls ended up splitting for a bit, each with their own separate purchases.

Of course, this meant Sayo and Tsugumi were doing their shopping together. Because Tsugumi knew that she couldn’t leave Sayo alone with grocery shopping, for she would probably have large amounts of potato chips and soda. 

“Umbrellas sure are expensive here…” Tsugumi commented, looking at the umbrella’s price tag. 15 dollars? That’s quite unfair.

“Indeed, but since we couldn’t pack our own for the trip. I suppose it’s a necessity. Not to worry, I’ll buy one for both of us so we can share it.” Sayo replied.

“Sayo-san...hehe.” Tsugumi giggled at Sayo’s proposal, whether or not Sayo intended for it to be romantic in the first place, it worked.

“Next, I want potato chips.”

“One bag for tonight!”

“...two bags?”

“...oh, I don’t know what to do with you. Fine, two bags it is.” Spoken like a mother and child who were doing their shopping together. During their trip, something caught the attention of Sayo’s eye.

“Is that a lightsaber? Albeit a cheap looking one…” Sayo instinctively reached out her hand without thinking, flicking her wrist as the plastic blade shot out of the handle.

“Oh? Sayo-san, you like Star Wars?” Tsugumi asked, curious about this new discovery she made.

“Well...perhaps a little, yes.” Sayo replied with an embarrassed expression. She did not want to be seen with such childish interests after all.

“I see, we should look at Disney later then! I’m sure they have better lightsabers than this cheap one!” Tsugumi suggested, putting the blade back.

“It’s a date for later, then.” Sayo replied with honest enthusiasm, feeling like she could be herself around Tsugumi with ease.

The girls met up after finishing their shopping, walking back to their hotel room with plans of unwinding and getting rest for the next day. However, like all plans involving friend groups, it usually doesn’t go through with how one envisions it.

“Fufufu. I, the evil hell queen Ako, challenge you! Sayo-saaan, play me in Vanguard! We haven’t gotten the chance since practice, and we probably can’t play the tournament tomorrow either!”

“Sayo. You’re into Vanguard?” Everyone else asked, seemingly learning something new about Sayo every day.

“...also a little, yes. Ever since we did Legendary, Udagawa-san wanted to try it with me and I indulged her…” Sayo pondered her options, before Tsugumi gave her a playful nudge. 

“Why not, Sayo-san? You packed this in your belongings after all!” Tsugumi tossed Sayo’s deck box right at her!

Sayo caught it with one hand, before giving a defeated sigh, “Very well, it seems my hand is forced, I accept your challenge. However, just because we’re both Roselia members, does not mean I shall go easy on you!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sayo-san! Stand up…”

“...Vanguard!!”

Yukina, Lisa, and Tsugumi found themselves lost as they watched Sayo and Ako’s matches. Rinko already knew about the two’s hobbies, and was glad they found another game to bond over.

“Unfortunately for you, it’s over! Guide me to victory with your white wings! I ride, Solitary Knight, Gancelot! Imaginary Gift, Force II!” Sayo exclaimed, slapping the marker on the board. “My Blaster Blades count as circles for this turn! Go, Blaster Blade! Burst Buster!” Getting into the heat of the moment, Sayo completely demolished Ako!!!

“Uwaaaaah, Sayo-san has gotten too good at this! Fufu, but defeat only makes me stronger for the future!” After a handshake, Ako has gracefully accepted defeat.

“I see, so this is also a part of Sayo…” Tsugumi observed. “I like it whenever she’s honest with herself and isn’t holding herself back...I hope I can find the courage to be as strong as you, Sayo-san…” Tsugumi spoke to herself, in a muffled tone that no one could hear.

Eventually, the group expends all of their energy, and decides to retire for the night. Sayo and Tsugumi ended up sharing their bed together as planned, which lead Sayo to feeling quite nervous sleeping next to the person she loved and cherished. Yet, all of the anxiety slowly began fading away as Tsugumi embraced her from behind, landing a kiss on her back.

“Goodnight, Sayo-san. I love you...hehe.” 

“I love you too, Tsugumi.” With a tight embrace, the room was filled with snores as the girls rested for the main event tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to KayXIV for inspiring me to write this series! You're awesome! And thanks to everyone for reading this, I'll try to finish this before the year ends!


End file.
